


【楽ヤマ/82/乐大和】苺の正しき召し方

by Yomiria



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 去年12月cp23发行的无料小说八乙女乐正面杠岳父【？？？只有一点肉渣渣努力写得很俏皮了无料派完了所以web再录一个，无缘cp和only错过的各位能够喜欢的话就最好了！





	【楽ヤマ/82/乐大和】苺の正しき召し方

列车停靠在只能用偏僻来形容的车站前，无机质的女声毫无起伏地念完站名，戴着墨镜的灰发男子从滑开的车门中走了出来。

站台上没有一个人，车站本身也小得只有短短的一小截。灰发的男子——八乙女乐掏出手机看了看，走上了车站外仅够两车错身的柏油马路。

TRIGGER脱离八乙女事务所已经过去了几个月，各大媒体的封杀情况已经得到了很大程度的缓解，这一切都要归功于MOP优胜和IDOLiSH7以及Re:vale的援助。

虽说现在也能一点一点地接到工作，但是比起几个月之前真的是微不足道的量。不过也拜此所赐，大家可自由支配的时间变得更加充裕起来。

虽然我还是很希望能早些回到忙得脚不沾地的那个时期，八乙女乐双手插在兜里走着，漫无目的地瞎想。

今天把八乙女乐叫出来的并不是别人，正是他的父亲，八乙女事务所的社长八乙女宗助。最近父子两人的关系倒是得到了不少缓和，但是私底下被约出来还是第一次。

私底下见面也并不是什么太让人抵触的事情，但是为什么偏偏约在这种地方，还以为会是什么会员制的酒吧，或者高尔夫球场什么的呢。

这是个终身会员制的钓鱼会所。位置偏僻到了令人发指的地步，八乙女乐转了三趟JR才在这个据说距离目的地只有2公里的偏僻小站下车。

也不是不能理解啦，能来这种场合的怎么可能会选择JR这种交通工具呢。

说是会所，其实就只是个鱼塘，或者说湖吧，而且完全处于私人领地内。据说这个会所每年都会有一笔贵到离谱的年费，而且入会审核严苛到堪比皇帝选妃，甚至一旦断交年费那么移除会员籍终身无法再次申请。

这么偏僻又离谱的地方，真是弄不懂那帮人。是说自家老爸竟然也是这种地方的会员还真是意想不到。

这种地方，到底有什么……

八乙女乐在入口处报上自己的名字之后，被领到了怎么看都非常原生态的湖边。

坐在钓竿前的是刚才还在吐槽的自家老爸，和另一位长着一张家喻户晓的脸的老先生。

“你到了啊乐，过来坐。”

八乙女乐走到自家爹旁边，傻子一样瞪着那位老先生。

“千叶志津雄先生？！”

老先生——千叶志津雄转过脸来，和蔼的笑脸冲淡了不怒自威的气场。

“是我和八乙女君说，无论如何都想和乐君见一面。不好意思啊让你跑到这种地方来。”

“啊……没有。”

“能够有幸和您见面是犬子的荣幸。”

八乙女乐一脸懵逼地坐在自家爹和千叶中间，手里立刻被塞进一根鱼竿。

所以我今天是被叫出来和世界的千叶志津雄钓鱼？！哇这个破鱼塘能搞这么夸张的会员制度敢情是因为可以偶遇千叶志津雄？！

要是再几个月之前，八乙女乐可能还会小激动一下，但是现在却只觉得相当的微妙。

不为别的，只因为这位代表日本的前世界级演员有个正在做偶像的私生子，刚好那么巧呢，是八乙女乐正在交往的恋人。

八乙女乐机械性地把鱼钩丢进水里，大概也没上鱼饵吧，然后盯着一沉一浮的浮漂问。

“那个、千叶先生您找我来有什么事吗？”

比如说甩出一张空白支票说离开我儿子什么的？不不不这个果然还是不太可能吧啊哈哈。

“嗯……乐君你和大和关系很好吧？”

不会是真的吧！

“嗯……算是吧。”

“你大概也知道之前发生的事情。那孩子很多事情我都没有参与过，喜欢做什么，不喜欢做什么，交了什么样的朋友。”

坐在旁边钓鱼的看起来就只是个普通的老先生，用有些遗憾的口吻讲着谁家都可能会发生的琐事。

“要看大和小时候的照片吗，很可爱哦？”

“诶？”

不等八乙女乐给出肯定的回复，一部手机已经递到自己面前。

亮起的屏幕上是个约莫四五岁的男孩，墨绿的发色和现在倒是没有太大的差别。水汪汪的大眼睛闪闪发光，抱着看起来价格不菲的钢普拉模型笑得一脸阳光。

等等这是二阶堂？！

被过于大量的可爱抛瓦直击心脏，八乙女乐的肝儿都被萌得颤了颤，下意识就把手机接了过来。

继续把手机屏幕向左翻，各种各样小小的二阶堂大和——穿着武士的铠甲拿着小小的玩具刀、捧着各式各样小点心笑得像朵小向日葵、穿着模样华贵的小和服和袴站在满是新春装饰的院子里，每张照片上小小的男孩都毫不吝啬地展现出他肉乎乎的脸蛋上灿烂的笑容。如果能在八乙女乐脑袋旁竖一根能量槽，你会看到它不断地飙升然后停在MAX的区域居高不下。

滑过手机屏幕翻到下一张，八乙女乐呼吸一滞地，停在屏幕前方的手指仿佛被冻住了一般。

少年脸颊上肉乎乎的婴儿肥已经不见了踪迹，取而代之的是不该出现在这个年纪的不自在和恰到好处的青涩。他脸上还没有那副铠甲一般的眼镜，墨绿的双眼也还没有现在这般凶狠。少年体操服胸前的名牌上写着5-1的字样，他的视线躲避着镜头，那么明目张胆地表达着自己的“叛逆”，又藏着一层显而易见的期待。

啊，是这个时期了。

八乙女乐在心里说着，他一瞬间便理解了照片中所包含的信息量。

一张一张缓缓地翻过去，少年的二阶堂大和脸上再也没有出现向日葵一般的笑容，只有在照片中的主角没有意识到镜头的存在时，他才会显得稍微自在一点。

真的只有那么一点。

仿佛有一只大手从八乙女乐的胃里伸出来，握住他的心脏缓缓往下拽，带着令人窒息的沉重。

然后他翻到了最后一张。

一模一样的日式庭院，只是少了新年的装饰和摆设。少年穿着黑色的立领制服，墨绿色的头发已经能看出现在的影子。他脸上终究还是架起了那副象征着面具的眼镜，他看着镜头，面无表情地冷漠疏离，少年的眼底再也看不出一丝一毫的期待。

再之后，他就变成了我们相识时的模样。

“您当初，为什么不能好好告诉他呢。”

八乙女乐低着头，他的视线仿佛落在手机屏幕上，但是他知道他根本什么都没有在看。原生家庭和父母对青春期的孩子会产生多么巨大的影响和阴影八乙女乐自己比谁都清楚，把所有感情都归于憎恨会是非常简单并且有效的方法。

但是他不一样。八乙女乐对自己说。他深爱着自己的父亲，他没办法像自己那样简单地转换过来，他的痛苦来源于矛盾和持续得不到回应最终变成绝望的期待。而应当解决问题的人不仅没有正面做出回应，甚至也许内心还卑微地期盼着这只是所谓的叛逆期说不定等几年自然而然就好了。

真是胆小又自私的男人。

非常类似于愤怒的情绪仿佛泄洪一般简单地涌出，这份情绪的目标或许不仅仅是针对千叶志津雄，只是正好这位前知名演员太具有代表性地撞在枪口上。

“你知道你会给他的人生带来什么吗！”

后脑勺传来了撞击的触感，八乙女乐听见身后另一位应该被这份愤怒针对的对象发出了怒吼。

“小兔崽子你怎么说话的呢！”

照着儿子灰不溜秋的后脑勺一掌拍下去的时候，八乙女宗助总归是有些心虚的。他觉得自己应该也是被针对被代表的那一批人，但是在这之前，首先要保证这个直肠子的儿子不会和世界的千叶志津雄怼起来。

但是千叶只是默默地侧着头看着这对父子的互动，露出一个有些落寞的笑。这么些年几乎所有知道这件事的人都会站在他的角度宽慰他，或是指责孩子的不懂事；这还是第一次有人站在大和那边，对着身为长辈的自己呛声，而且自己甚至一点都不觉得生气。

“没事没事。”千叶挥挥手制止了八乙女宗助，“大和能有你这样的朋友我很高兴呢。”

我们才不只是朋友呢。

八乙女乐在心底逼逼了一下，现在三个组合的成员和经纪人都知道，将来或许也会被更多的人知道，比如面前这两个当爹的。

想到自己和二阶堂的将来，八乙女乐的理智刷地一下全归位了。他把手机塞回给千叶，站起来低下头。

“对不起刚才是我失态了。我想起来还有急事，今天就先失陪了，非常感谢您的邀请。”

两个不算太成功的父亲有复杂的表情看着过于磊落的青年潇洒的背影消失在远方，在有些尴尬之余甚至不知道该作何感想。

 

二阶堂大和站在公寓大门的信箱前，犹豫着要不要伸手进那个熟悉的银色小箱子掏出里面的东西。

那是一把钥匙。十龙之介在rc里说出门时会把房门钥匙放在信箱里，让二阶堂大和自己去取。

抠了抠后脑勺，二阶堂大和还是把手指伸进了银灰色的缝隙里。

早上，结束了杂志的工作之后，二阶堂大和准备在乐屋收拾好东西就直接回宿舍。今天没有其他的工作了，正好回去睡个回笼觉什么的。

裤兜里的手机振动了两下，掏出来看到亮起的屏幕上显示着十龙之介发来的rc提示。

十龙之介：大和，你下午没工作了吧，要不要来我家？

现在TRIGGER三个人都住在十龙之介购置的房子里，二阶堂大和偶尔也会去，虽然从各方面都觉得很不好意思，但是八乙女乐并不是会在意这些琐事的人。

二阶堂大和：怎么了？有什么事吗？

十龙之介：今晚我和天都有工作大概不回家了，所以问问你能不能来。

十龙之介：其实今天乐被他爸爸叫出去了……

啊……

二阶堂大和脑子里甚至可以浮现出十龙之介发rc时露出了怎样一副老母亲的表情。虽然八乙女乐知道了一定会槽他多管闲事，但是二阶堂大和甚至都没有认真思考，自动将回宿舍的脑内路线导航切换成了十龙之介的家。

也许我也只是在多管闲事，二阶堂大和握着银色的金属片走进电梯，但是管男朋友的闲事那能叫闲事吗。或许是被自己的想法逗乐了，看着电梯门上自己明晃晃的影子，二阶堂大和还是笑了出来。

把鞋子规规矩矩地摆在玄关，二阶堂大和提着手里的塑料袋搁在了厨房的料理台上。

是草莓。半路上顺便去了个超市，下意识地就买了。算了，也有段时间没吃了就当是转换心情吧。

 

八乙女乐打开房门的时候首先听到的是厨房传来淅淅沥沥的水声，接着就看到玄关摆着的非常熟悉的鞋子，他探出头去，正好站在料理台前的二阶堂大和也转过头来。

“回来了？过来洗个手。”

“你怎么来了？”

“十桑给我发rc说今天他和九条有工作可能晚上不回来，就——呜哇？！”

整个人被八乙女乐从后面搂进怀里，二阶堂大和有些慌慌张张地关掉水龙头，洗好的草莓落进沥水筐里。

“八乙女？”

“嗯？”

后面那个人下巴搁在二阶堂大和肩上，脑袋直接埋在肩窝里，还时不时磨蹭两下。

“发生什么事了。”

“没什么。”

不太对劲。二阶堂大和幅度轻微地向前挣扎了一下，马上又被更大的力道拉回怀里。啊，这个人该不会是在撒娇吧。他漫不经心地想着，扭头去看靠在自己肩上的那颗灰色的脑袋。

“和你老爸吵架了？”

“没……”

“八乙女？”

“我遇到你老爸了。啊应该说就是他要见我……”

肩窝里的脑袋更加不安分地动了动，二阶堂大和有些无奈地呼出一口气。

“你和我老爸吵架了？”

“没有……没吵起来。”

“我说你啊……这种事情你瞎操个什么心啊。”

“你的所有事情我都很上心好吧。”

身后的音量提高了那么两个分贝。只有在这个时候，他不是聚光灯下“最想和他发生关系的男人No.1”，也不是高台之上的TRIGGER队长，他只有22岁，闹别扭的时候会像小孩子一样，他只是二阶堂大和的男朋友。

突然蹦出来的念头最大限度地取悦了二阶堂大和，他嘴角勾起一个无可奈何的弧度。

湿漉漉的手指敲打了一下八乙女乐的皱起来眉心，微弱的刺痛感，更多的是隔靴搔痒一般的不满。

“你这个人真是什么都写在脸上。”

他没有对八乙女乐皱在一起的眉头做出下一步的动作。他或许能猜到当时发生了什么，八乙女乐为了什么不高兴，但是他不告诉自己，他不开心了也不希望自己和他一起不开心。所以二阶堂大和也不会点破，甚至会纵容他用这种小孩子一样的方式找一找存在感。

一颗带着水珠的草莓被塞进八乙女乐嘴里，二阶堂大和挽着袖子抽出细长的菜刀，用没什么波澜的声音说，

“你要想抱就抱着吧。小心别被刀切到就好了。”

放在肩膀上的下巴一上一下地咀嚼着，搂在腰上的手指也开始不安分地蠢动。

二阶堂大和继续淡定地一颗一颗从筐里捞出草莓，细心地挖掉叶蒂，堆在洁白的盘子里。八乙女乐百无聊赖地看着草莓越堆越多，突然作死地对着眼前的耳垂伸出了舌头。

“——！”

握在右手里的刀向下滑出几寸，敲击在料理台上发出清脆的声音。差点被切到手指的二阶堂大和侧过身子就想给某个大龄儿童一个爆栗，结果看到大龄儿童也是一脸被吓到还心虚虚的表情，就让他只想扶额。

“八乙女先生请问你几岁了啊。”

“22岁，跟你一样。”

对着某个理直气壮的大龄儿童翻了个白眼，捡起掉在料理台上的菜刀放在水龙头下冲了冲，二阶堂大和继续和筐里所剩无几的草莓奋斗起来。

然而自称22岁物理年龄也确实是22岁的八乙女乐抽走二阶堂大和手里的刀插回刀架上，另一只手不安分地就想从上衣下摆偷偷伸进去。

抓住八乙女乐探进布料缝隙的手，再嫌弃地把已经贴在自己脖颈的脑袋推开。

“这里是厨房。”

“厨房怎么了。”

厨房不怎么。以前在你家里的时候厨房浴室餐桌哪儿都可以，但是麻烦你不要忘了这是你门把家啊！

也不知道这人空长这么帅一张脸跟谁学的这种委屈巴巴的狗狗眼。

“这样也可以吃的吧。”

手指继续刷存在感一般敲击着二阶堂大和的侧腹肌，八乙女乐把筐里所剩无几的草莓一股脑全倒进盘子里。

“我想要开动了~”

温热的吐息喷在耳廓，八乙女乐的体温整个贴上来包覆住二阶堂大和的后背，毛毛躁躁的发梢蹭在脖颈带来些微的痒意。

用干净利落的动作一把操起料理台上的盘子，再推开大狗一样趴在自己背上的大龄儿童，二阶堂大和看似非常冷静淡定地转身往十龙之介购置的家庭感十足的沙发走去。

如果他没有被耳朵根和脖子那一层淡淡的粉红色出卖的话。

八乙女乐双手插兜，笑得就跟刚中了五百万那么嘚瑟。

二阶堂大和转过身子，看着依然靠在料理台上的八乙女乐，像是在问他干什么还不过来。

“你不吃吗？”

修长的手指拈起一颗草莓，然后被送到唇边，鲜红的草莓与同色系的舌尖融为一体。八乙女乐喉结微微一动，脑内自动把这副画面转换为情色意味的暗示。

“吃。”

他扶着二阶堂大和的腰侧拉向自己，顺手接过对方手里摇摇欲坠的餐盘放在沙发扶手上，舌尖拨动着草莓滑进二阶堂大和嘴里。

果肉被碾碎，汁液和果泥被舌头翻搅着，唇齿间充盈着甘甜的气息。八乙女乐扣在二阶堂大和腰上的手指更加用力，两人的下半身紧贴着的地方变得灼热起来。草莓果肉全都消失的时候，八乙女乐和二阶堂大和交换了一个绵长的吐息，唇间拉出的银色丝线在灯光下折射出一道微光。

手指抹掉二阶堂大和唇角来不及吞咽的混着草莓气息的粉红色津液，八乙女乐舔舐着自己的手指和唇角，一屁股坐在沙发上，顺带扯着怀里的二阶堂大和跨坐在他腿上，勾起一抹张扬的笑。

“味道不错。”

居高临下地看着刚从自己嘴里抢走草莓的男人，他的银发在灯光下闪着耀眼的光芒，一如八乙女乐这个人。要说有谁能够从头发到脚尖每一个毛孔都能长成自己最爱的模样，根本就像是神迹一样。二阶堂大和俯下身去，再一次吻住他最爱的男人。

熟悉得宛如呼吸的二阶堂大和的气息，清冽，柔和。纠缠了八乙女乐一整天的，拉扯着他的心脏和胃不停下坠的浊气被吹散了一般消失踪影。二阶堂大和轻轻地拥着他，额头抵在一起，喉间发出适然的闷哼。

八乙女乐的手指再次开始了它的远征。这次它没有选择往上的道路，而是伸进裤沿，妄图挤进内裤的边。这果然是有些困难。手指继续锲而不舍地向下，捏着紧实圆润的臀部，抵达了它的终点。

随着手指的深入，小乐和小和隔着布料亲密地蹭在一起，默默地胀大了一圈。

“回……房间……”

二阶堂大和浅浅地喘息着，眼镜蒙上一层薄薄的雾气。

“不要……反正家里没人。”

把脑袋埋进二阶堂大和的颈窝，小乐往前一挺继续蹭了蹭小和。

“你想之后的时间全部用来拆洗沙发套吗。”

八乙女乐露出小时候准备干坏事时的笑容，变戏法一样掏出两个安全套。

好吧，很好，我认输。

小乐和小和终于摆脱布料的束缚，穿着小雨衣靠在了一起。

手指继续深入甬道探索，八乙女乐也不知道他抵达了什么地方，二阶堂大和喉咙深处蹦出短促的悲鸣，上半身轻微地抽搐了一下。

晶莹的液体在眼角晃荡着，微微收缩的瞳仁无法聚焦地看向自己。这他妈就很该死的可爱，而这份可爱是只属于我的。八乙女乐愉快地寻找着下一个下嘴的地方，肩窝、脖子、耳垂，这是他最喜欢的部位。手指逐渐增加，两根、三根……三根手指都完全被吞进去的时候，八乙女乐抽出手指换成了真正的凶器。

扶着二阶堂大和的腰慢慢坐下去，全部进入的时候顶着胃一般的深入感，二阶堂大和喉咙深处发出了意味不明的单音节。

上衣下摆被掀起，二阶堂大和把八乙女乐毛茸茸的脑袋抱在怀里，潮湿温暖的触感顺着肚脐蜿蜒向上停在了胸前的突起。腰肢不受控制地扭动起来，沙发的弹簧发出有规律的嘎吱声，两人像是离开水的鱼一般渴求着氧气。

“——啊……八乙……”

脑子里变成黏黏糊糊的一片，眼泪和唾液乱七八糟的。

“大和……大和……一起……”

“……嗯……乐……乐……啊——”

脚趾尖蜷缩起来磨蹭着沙发的布料，绵延不绝的痉挛顺着头皮传达到脚尖，两人同时到达顶点释放了出来。二阶堂大和脱力地趴在八乙女乐肩头，唇与舌再次缠绵在了一起——

 

二阶堂大和抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，上半身歪着靠在八乙女乐肩头，整个人都散发着懒洋洋的气息。

结果剩下的草莓大半都进了八乙女乐的胃袋。

钥匙插进门锁的声音突兀地传来，二阶堂大和惊得跳了一下，迅速坐正身体。

“我们回来啦！”

十龙之介的大嗓门出现在玄关。

“大和你好像很累的样子？真对不起勉强你来家里。”

“没有没有啊哈哈哈。”

再对着身边的某人投去一个无力的瞪视。

“我说，是不是有什么奇怪的味道？”

九条天吸了吸鼻子，一脸嫌弃地看着八乙女乐。

“没有吧？你错觉？”

八乙女乐面无表情地从沙发低下摸出一罐空气清新剂，若无其事地对着周围喷了几喷。

“大和今晚要留宿的吧，我去做饭！”

“哦，麻烦了。”

看着吵吵闹闹的TRIGGER们，二阶堂大和缩成小小一团，再次跌回八乙女乐怀里。

“啊——好想回家……”

 

                                                                                                                   ┈┈END┈┈


End file.
